


Alligator Teeth

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Humorous Ending, Poor Sewer King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King scowls after a pet alligator takes his food.





	Alligator Teeth

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

There were a few reasons why the Sewer King scowled. He watched as a few children returned to him with empty hands. ''You never obtained pretties for your king?'' His scowl remained while the children looked sheepish. The Sewer King glanced at the turkey on a table. He turned to them.

''Zero pretties? Zero food!'' The Sewer King viewed their wide eyes. He began to point at all children. He jabbed the air with every word. ''Y,y,y,you are distressing me!''

The Sewer King began to look back. Two alligators walked to the table. He smiled. ''Are my other pretties hungry?'' he wished to know. The Sewer King turned to the children. He scowled again. ''SCATTER!''

The Sewer King turned to the alligators. His eyes widened after one alligator took a turkey part. He followed his pet as it walked from the table. His scowl came back. ''That's my turkey piece!'' he said. He seized the part and pulled....

A few minutes later, the Sewer King approached the table. He turned and watched as all children smiled. His eyes settled on the alligator while it ate the turkey part. He continued to scowl. 

The Sewer King tried to use his long coat to conceal his ripped trousers and his white boxers with small alligators. 

 

THE END


End file.
